


Together or Not at All

by LittlebutFiery



Series: Jane & Garrus [4]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Little bit of Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlebutFiery/pseuds/LittlebutFiery
Summary: Jane and Garrus's first time.Part of my AU-verse, sort of referenced in my ME2!AU fic "Remembrance."





	Together or Not at All

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut before so...this is kind of my first time too, lol. Hopefully it doesn't suck?

Garrus woke to the surprisingly unpleasant sensation of wetness.

Jane was still fast asleep beside him, hugging the stuffed elcor Kaidan had gotten her as a joke. Why then, had Garrus been so sure that they had been doing…something?

He sat up at looked down.

Oh. That was why.

Whatever he and Jane had been doing was nothing more than a very, very, _very_ nice, er, wet dream. He’d messed his pants in his sleep like a horny teenager, and worse, he’d now irrevocably tained the innocence of his and Jane’s lifelong love. Garrus knew, feeling somewhat ashamed, that somehow he’d come in his sleep to dreams of Jane and her impossibly soft skin and beautiful curves…

Spirits, he was fucked.

Garrus quickly made his way to Jane’s shower, turning it on as cold as it would go and praying that it would take care of what was left of his erection.

Sure, he and Jane were dating now, but he wasn’t sure of the natural progression of these things. Jane had been very physical in her flirting and teasing of him the first night they’d reunited, but did that mean she was attracted to him? Or was this a purely romantic relationship? Could turians and humans even…?

As he was drying off, a piercing shriek yanked Garrus from his thoughts. He glanced over and saw Jane thrashing in bed, fighting an invisible opponent as she screamed.

Garrus finished pulling his pants back on and ran to Jane’s side, shaking her shoulder and calling, “Jane? Jane, are you okay?”

Jane let out another cry and violently yanked herself away, rolling off the bed and hitting the floor with a _thud_. She moaned in pain, rubbed her head, and asked weakly, “Garrus?”

“What happened? Are you all right?” Garrus demanded, vaulting over the bed and kneeling beside Jane.

“Nightmare. About the beacon,” Jane mumbled. “I’m okay. It was just…scary.”

“I’m here,” Garrus promised. “Let’s get you back into bed.”

He offered Jane a hand, pulling her back up to her feet. When she was upright again, Jane hugged Garrus tightly, pressing her face against his warm chestplates. “I love you, Garrus. Thank you.”

“I love you too, Jane. I’m always going to be here, whenever you need me,” Garrus promised.

Jane pulled back a little bit, a confused look on her face. She looked down, baffled by the wet spot on her pajama shirt.

Garrus’s heart sank straight to his feet. Oh, no.

He’d put his dirty, wet, cum-covered pants back on. And gotten Jane’s shirt wet.

Based on the path of her gaze from her shirt to Garrus’s crotch, she had figured it out too. Her lips quirked in a small smirk and she teased, “Looks like you need me too, huh, big guy?”

“I…er,” Garrus stammered intelligently.

“I mean, you didn’t have to go solo,” Jane went on, looking intensely amused. Garrus was relieved that her fear had melted back into happiness, but he wished it was for literally any other reason. “You could’ve just woken me up.”

“I didn’t ‘go solo!’” Garrus protested weakly. “I…”

He trailed off and mumbled, almost inaudibly, “…just had a dream.”

“Who about?” Jane asked, trying to hide what was obviously interest.

Garrus could feel the blood rushing to his face, turning it a faint blue behind his dermal plates. “Oh, uh…well…”

When stalling didn’t work, Garrus sighed and conceded. “You.”

“You don’t look happy,” Jane now sounded concerned. She touched a gentle hand to his mandible. “Do you not…want me like that?”

“No!” Garrus snapped, amazed that Jane missed his point so obviously. When she looked hurt, he calmed and said, “No, that’s not what I meant. I do…I really do want you. But…I’ve loved you since I met you. And now I’m ruining that because I can’t keep it in my plates.”

“Garrus,” Jane smiled softly. “We’re adults now. Yes, we’ve been in love for a long time. But that doesn’t mean that our love can’t change, the way we do.”

Garrus decided that Jane had the magical ability to cure all his ills with simple words. Of course she was right – was it really likely that they’d spend the rest of their lives together without their love changing from when they were children? No.

“For what it’s worth,” Jane said, her cheeks a beautiful rose-pink, “I…want you too. Not just in general, either.”

“In general?” Garrus asked, not following.

Jane blushed harder, swallowing hard, before managing, “I can’t believe I have to say this out loud…but I want to have sex with you.”

Garrus stared at her, mouth hanging open. Holy Spirits of Palaven, Jane was attracted to him too. Physically. _Sexually_. His old C-Sec buddies would be cheering for him right now.

When her words failed to have the effect Jane wanted, she went on, voice low and husky, “ _Garrus_. I don’t just want any vanilla, boring, Earth-missionary-position, either. I want you to fuck me so hard I scream.”

Well.

Garrus lost the ability to think for a moment, likely because all the blood in his entire body rushed to his rapidly hardening dick. He lamely managed, “Holy fuck, Jane.”

She smirked at him, crossing her arms in the way she did whenever she was feeling particularly proud and confident.

What little blood left in Garrus’s brain flooded down to his now-raging erection, and he realized he needed Jane so badly his knees were threatening to buckle. Garrus took one more look at her, her confidence and swagger like an aphrodisiac to him, and _pounced_.

The two of them tumbled to the bed tangled together, Jane letting out a pleased laugh that Garrus quickly silenced by pressing his face to hers. He sure hoped he was trying this kissing thing correctly – he’d watched some vids about it after Jane had tried kissing him – and realized he was when Jane started to kiss him back, her mouth so agonizingly soft and delicate against his.

“Mmm,” Jane gasped between kisses. “Garrus, you’ve been practicing.”

“You deserve the best,” Garrus practically growled back. “And I’m going to give it to you.”

Jane moaned a little at the rumblings of Garrus’s subvocals against her skin. “ _Fuck,_ Garrus. You’re so hot.”

She ran her hands up along his bare chest and back, fingers clenching around his plates as he slipped a rough-soft tongue between her teeth. The touch, tingling like a myriad of electric shocks, made Garrus realize something.

Jane was wearing far too many clothes.

He sat up, straddling Jane, and with two sharp _rips_ from his talons, tore her shirt and shorts off. Bless the spirits, Jane was even more beautiful now than she had even been, her curves soft and lined with lean muscle, her breasts full and pushed up just so by the crimson bra she wore.

Garrus hadn’t realized before that moment that lace was so beautiful, or that Jane’s decision to match her panties to her bra could make his cock ache even more than it already did. He felt almost wrong, wanting to dirty something so perfect and beautiful, but he was too far-gone for guilt to kick in now.

“Those were my favorite pajamas,” Jane protested halfheartedly, pulling Garrus back down on top of her. “You’ll just have to make it up to me.”

“I plan on it,” Garrus vowed. “Are you ready?”

Jane laughed. “Garrus, if I get any wetter I’ll be a fucking ocean. Let’s do this already.”

The turian let out a pleased hum-growl, pushing Jane further up the bed, yanking down her panties, and nosing at what he knew was Jane’s most sensitive area.

She moaned, a more erotic and beautiful sound than Garrus could have ever imagined. He repeated the motion, nose brushing a harder area amongst all the indescribable softness. Jane moaned again, legs involuntarily clenching a little around Garrus’s head.

Bingo. He smiled, mandibles gently brushing her thighs, and took the leap.

Every soft touch, every press against that little nub, every hot breath made Jane cry and moan a little more, a little louder. She whimpered, “Garrus, please…”

Whatever reservations Garrus had vanished at hearing her plea. He gripped her legs tighter, tight enough to bruise, and stuck out his tongue, swirling it around the bud that gave Jane so much pleasure.

She _howled_.

“Oh-hhhhhh, oh, oh, fuck!” Jane keened, bucking her hips and wrapping her legs even tighter around Garrus’s head.

There it was. Garrus worked his tongue almost aggressively on and into Jane, relishing in the bizarre, awful-yet-perfect taste of her. He could feel his cock throbbing, especially as he explored inside Jane with his tongue, but he could manage for her. Even with his desperate urge to push into her and relieve his own desire, Garrus knew who was first.

He was a slave, and she was his master. He loved her. And so, if Jane came, hard and desperate, on Garrus’s mouth while his dick ached, so it was.

Jane was almost crying with need as Garrus pressed harder, teased more cruelly, swirling his tongue around the nub only to take it away. Her pleas turned into mindless babble and curses as she rapidly neared the edge.

Garrus prepared to push her over the edge when there was a feeble, broken, “St-stop.”

He kept going, lost in his desire to please Jane, when it happened again, more firm this time. “Garrus, stop.”

He pulled back, roughly wiping his face with the back of his hand. Jane was propped on her arms, looking at him with something wrong in her eyes.

Oh, no.

“Did I hurt you?” Garrus demanded, afraid. “Did I do something wrong? Jane, I…”

“Shh,” Jane soothed him, running a gentle hand along his crest. “No. You’re perfect, Garrus. I’m so close…”

“Then why stop?” Garrus asked.

“Because you aren’t going to get anything if I come like this,” Jane said. “I’m not losing my virginity like this, Garrus, and neither are you. We’re in it together or not at all.”

“But…” Garrus protested weakly. “You’re…you should…Jane, you’re my master. It doesn’t matter if I get anything out of this.”

Jane’s grip turned hard and angry. “You’re free now. I’m not your master. You matter as much as me. And I refuse to go any further if you won’t join me.”

In the heat of the moment, Garrus had forgotten that he was free, that he wasn’t a sex slave like his old friend Vetra had been until her escape. He…mattered. And Jane wanted to see him come undone just as badly as he needed to see her do the same.

He loved her now even more than he ever thought possible.

“I…okay,” Garrus finally managed. Jane smiled as he went on, “Together, or not at all.”

Jane was quiet for a moment before suggesting, “Will it help if you take charge?”

Garrus nodded, confidence rushing back. He was going to make love to Jane… _with_ Jane. And he was going to be the alpha dog, for once. All thoughts of his former enslavement were gone as he rasped, “Jane, I want you. I want to fuck you until you scream, and I want to come inside you.”

She let out a little moan, blushing furiously as she did so. She giggled nervously, “F-fuck that’s hot. I guess I like being bossed around in bed.”

It was Garrus’s turn to gasp at the eroticism of that statement. He…could…he _should_ take charge, be aggressive… _fuck_. Everything Jane did kept getting sexier.

“In that case,” Garrus growled, pinning Jane’s wrists to the mattress, “You’re my whore tonight, doing whatever I want.”

Jane moaned, hips instinctively canting up towards Garrus’s. He blushed blue, embarrassed at the words that escaped his lips, but if it turned Jane on…he’d do it.

“You’re my dirty slut,” he managed, desperately trying to keep his voice a low rumble. Jane’s hips rocked again. “You want me inside you, don’t you?”

“Please,” Jane pleaded, fighting weakly against Garrus’s strong grip. “Oh, please.”

“Not yet,” Garrus shook his head. “I’m going to touch you first. Make every inch of you _mine_.”

With this, he released Jane’s hands and ripped her bra open, revealing the most perfect set of breasts in the entire fucking universe. For the longest time, Garrus couldn’t understand what humans found so hot about lumps of flesh, but looking at Jane’s fully exposed body, he could. Her face was flushed red, her nipples were hard and peaked, and her inner thighs were slick with need. Fuck, she was beautiful.

Garrus took one of her breasts in hand, nearly coming right there at how amazingly, perfectly soft it was. Jane let out a hum of pleasure, her now-free hand coming to rest on Garrus’s neck. He smiled, having found another source of pleasure for Jane, bent his head to her other breast, and sucked _hard_.

Jane gasped, hips rocking once more, fingers scrabbling at the back of Garrus’s neck. She let out a breathy, “ _O-o-oh-ohhhhh_ ,” squirming in his grasp as he worked her nipple and breast.

“Like that?” Garrus murmured in her ear.

“M-more than anything,” Jane managed, rapidly losing her ability to speak coherently. “Please…more…”

Garrus instead attached himself to her neck, sucking and licking and kissing there, leaving purple-black bruises in his wake. Jane kept squirming, one hand reaching for herself, but he caught her and pinned her wrists back to the mattress. He growled, “Together or not at all. No cheating.”

“Then fuck me already!” Jane snapped back.

The turian thought about teasing her more, working her body agonizingly slowly until he finally gave her the release she wanted, but he wasn’t entirely sure _he_ could hold out much longer.

“You’re ready?” Garrus asked, dropping the commanding façade for only a moment.

In response, Jane bucked her hips up; Garrus could feel that wonderful, wet softness even through his pants. She gasped, “You’re wearing too many clothes.”

Garrus didn’t even bother to take his pants off, simply shoving them down to his knees, finally releasing his painfully sensitive erection from the confines of his clothes. Jane’s eyes widened when she saw the size of Garrus’s length, hard and practically dripping precum. Jane managed, “F-fuck, you’re big.”

“I don’t want to hurt you. We can stop if you want,” Garrus said.

“The only way you’re hurting me is by teasing me,” Jane replied through gritted teeth. “Do I need to take charge again, or what?”

Garrus smirked, the way he had so often seen Jane do. “The only thing you’re taking charge of is how loud I make you scream.”

Jane shivered in anticipation, trying to pull Garrus closer to she could kiss him. When they were face to face, he purred, “You didn’t want vanilla. I aim to please.”

He roughly flipped her over, hauled her hips to his, and thrust. Jane keened in pleasure, hands searching for anything, anything to hold on to as Garrus pulled back out, beginning a slow and steady rhythm. She eventually found the stuffed elcor, gripping it so tightly she tore the stitches.

It took all of Garrus’s self-control to not immediately come the second time he thrust into Jane. His cock was overwhelmed by tight, warm wetness that made Garrus’s head spin. _Fuck_ , she felt good, and her gasps and moans of pleasure only made her feel better.

“G-Garrus,” Jane stammered between thrusts. “I’m…I’m…”

“I’m only getting started,” Garrus practically snarled into her ear. He gripped her waist hard and thrust even deeper, holding her against him as he pushed in and out, harder and deeper each time. His other hand returned to her chest, teasing and playing with one of her nipples.

Their rhythm got faster and faster until Jane was practically bouncing on his dick, crying and cursing from the stimulation. She cried, “I’m…I…”

One more thrust, his hardest yet, and Jane screamed, body convulsing as she finally reached her peak.

The sudden tightness of Jane’s muscles around Garrus’s cock was too much. He came, hard and fast, the world whiting out around the edges as he pulled Jane close against his body and instinctively bit down hard on her shoulder.

It took a while to ride out their orgasms, but they soon collapsed against the sheets, utterly spent. They lay facing each other, panting from the exertion and pleasure, dopey smiles on their faces.

Jane reached a gentle hand to Garrus’s cheek, running it along his mandible. “I love you, Garrus. That was incredible.”

“I love you too,” Garrus agreed, unable to tear his eyes away from Jane’s pleasure-flushed face, until an unnatural blotch of red caught his eye. “Oh, no…Jane…”

Jane shrugged, turning her head to look at the bite wound on her shoulder. “Shit happens.”

“I…I hurt you,” Garrus said. “I’m sorry.”

The woman laughed a little. “Garrus, if the worst thing that happens to me this week is that you bit me while you fucked the life out of me, it’s a pretty good week.”

Garrus couldn’t help but chuckle at that. He paused and said, “You know…turians mark their mates with bite marks. I guess that means you’re stuck with me now.”

“I’ll have to return the favor next time,” Jane smiled.

“Speaking of favors,” Garrus said. He coughed awkwardly. “Thank you for, uh…letting me…er, be in charge. That was…fun.”

Jane laughed, pressing a kiss to Garrus’s mandible. “I guess a girl gets tired of giving all the orders after a while. I liked it too.”

“It made me feel…equal,” Garrus went on. “I knew so many slaves who had to pleasure their master whenever they wanted, and to not have to feel like that means everything.”

“I will never, ever, do anything to make you feel inferior,” Jane vowed. “You _are_ my equal. And if you being the dominant one in bed helps…then you do what you want to me.”

“I love you,” Garrus said. Jane smiled.

“I love you too, big guy.”

They were quiet for a moment before Garrus asked awkwardly, “So, uh…what now?”

“Well, we’re filthy. What do you say we share a shower?” Jane asked. When Garrus looked surprised, she scowled, “Not like that. An actual shower.”

He concurred, but as he tried to stand, Jane grabbed his wrist. She purred, voice low and sensual, “But before I forget, I have one thing I’d like to try next time.”

She whispered in his ear, and the sentiment alone was nearly enough to revive some semblance of Garrus’s erection. He gaped at her as she slid by him and started the shower, laughing all the while.

Garrus couldn’t wait for “next time.”


End file.
